Fraggle Rock: Capture the Moon
Gobo has been chosen as this month's Moon Greeter, and to celebrate the full moon, he plans to capture it in a bucket and keep it for the Fraggles. However, his plans change when Junior Gorg falls into the Gorg well, blocking out the Fraggle moon and inspiring Gobo to "rescue" it. Meanwhile, Doc tries to help Sprocket get to sleep when the full moon keeps him up. Fraggle Facts * The Fraggle moon is a very special, magical object in Fraggle Rock. The Gorg moon just hangs in the sky, but the Fraggle moon (when reflected on full moons through the Gorg well into the Fraggle Pond) swims in the water, creating a beautiful vision. * This episode is another example of how different the Gorg's Garden is from Fraggle Rock and Outer Space. The Gorgs can see the moon clearly, showing that there is an actual sky in the Gorg's Garden. Notes * This episode is based on a Jewish folktale about the people of Chelm, adapted for the particular circumstances of the Fraggle universe. * Henchy Fraggle, the World's Oldest Fraggle's put-upon sidekick, debuts in this episode. * During Uncle Travelling Matt's quest in Outer Space, there is an appearance by a real chicken. * Jerry Nelson is heard in the Doc and Sprocket scenes as the narrator on the sleep-aid record. * Boober does not appear in this episode, perhaps due to the World's Oldest Fraggle (another Dave Goelzcharacter) appearing during the ceremony. * The outfits and hats worn by the "moon-greeter" Fraggles closely resemble that of the Pipebangers. * This is the only time in which Uncle Travelling Matt's postcard's actual cover is acknowledged. * This is the only first season episode from the UK co-production to be released on DVD. International versions * French version: Croquette is unable to sleep after Doc frightens him with a story about a werewolf. Meanwhile, Uncle Traveling Matt discovers a "Doozer moon", which is actually a target at a boardwalk shooting gallery. * UK version: Sprocket can't sleep and howls, waking up The Captain. The Captain then proceeds to try and find a way to get Sprocket to go to sleep. At the end of the episode, The Captain is unable to sleep while Sprocket does. Songs * "Shine On Us Now (Moon Come Soon)" * "Sail Away" Video releases * Fraggle Rock: Complete First Season (HIT!, 2005) * Fraggle Rock: Complete Series Collection (HIT!, 2008) International episode titles * Denmark: "Fang Månen" * Finland: "Kuun vangitsijat" (Moon Catcher) * France: "Décrocher la Lune" (Capture the Moon) * Germany: "Fang den Mond" (Capture the Moon) * Netherlands: "Vang de maan" (Catch the Moon) * Norway: "Fang månen" (Catch the Moon) * Poland: "Zatrzymać księżyc" (Stop the Moon) * Spain: "Captura la luna" Cast * John Tartaglia as Gobo Fraggle (Dubbing over Jerry Nelson's lines) * Kathryn Mullen as Mokey Fraggle * Karen Prell as Red Fraggle * Steve Whitmire as Wembley Fraggle and Sprocket * Dave Goelz as Uncle Traveling Matt and The World's Oldest Fraggle * David Rudman as Junior Gorg (Dubbing over Richard Hunt's lines) * Myra Fried as Ma Gorg * Matt Vogel as Pa Gorg (Dubbing over Jerry Nelson's lines) * Rob Mills as Junior Gorg body * Gord Robertson as Pa Gorg body * Trish Leeper as Ma Gorg body * John Pattison as Henchy Fraggle * Gerry Parkes as Jerome "Doc" Crystal Category:Fraggle Rock Episodes